The Observer Edition 3
‘Winning may not be everything, but losing has little to recommend it.’ 'The West Lockdown… Necessity or Nuisance? ' Los Angeles and its neighboring cousin Las Vegas have been on lockdown for as long as this reporter and his family lineage and friends can remember. Originally established on a cold misty morning it was designed to protest the inhabitants of the cities from outside threats, usually from The Conceptualists and their New York refuge. In more recent times it has helped defend and protect the drug route that was so desperately desired in order to make much needed capital. There is no doubt the lockdown has been one of the most successful in history which has seen the rise of several ranked families and a sense of structure along the entire area and culminated in another Consigliere, the third to belong to the Western cities. However, following the removal of the NYC power base the requirement to lock down an entire city state in order to protect its residence has diminished. The threat posed by those from the other side of the country was very real and meant it was a necessity of life, and if a few innocent hoods and thugs were caught up in the process of ensuring that nobody caused trouble then it was a minor problem. More recently though it seems that it is mainly the unfortunate and uninformed who are having serious problems with the lock down. Several times in recent weeks it’s relatives of long lost bloodlines who return and die needlessly where a quick mail or bit of information would sort the problem out and perhaps allow them to return to the flock. The lockdown of course can still serve a purpose protecting the flourishing drug trade. However, the drugs seem to be fluctuating at an alarming rate and the prices aren’t what they should be considering the size of the families present, one of the main problems is that at various stages and times of the day not enough people are present to shift the drugs, if the lockdown was removed could this change? I think it could. All thoughts of sabotage apart, the one common language to this place of multi-cultural nationalities is money and maybe, just maybe it’s time for the lockdown to be opened? 'Bodyguard’s executed by US Government' By Manuel Collovati A familiar scene has been viewed across the landscape of America. In every city the unemployed have sat in the centre of the city waiting for employment, and charging high prices in the process. They sit idle while their peers who charge much cheaper prices find themselves jobs across America. Well, not anymore. These soulless creations whose only purpose is to get money for minimal work were removed from their gathered area and executed in a private area. This mass killing shocked the others into life and already I see them actively standing on corners trying to find a job before the same fate awaits them. The exact reason for the death is unknown. Some would speculate it was to save space in the cities after prominent members of society complained about the clutter. Others would suggest that the Government removed them because of the drain on the state, which we here do not agree as there is no welfare state currently operating in the land of the free. However, The Observer managed to discover that the bodyguards may have been operating as communist spies from Russia and after an intense search the US Government managed to determine that one in 1 every 3 unemployed bodyguard was actually a spy, and thus, they were executed. It is undoubtedly a shocking event and has left many a person mourning the loss of a loved one. Our hearts go out to those who lost a loved one. 'Gants held in secure unit ' Leon Gants, a member of the famous C.U.N.T family murdered the personal advisor to the Meggio Mob in an unjustified spree on Saturday night. Gants had previously had a poster removed for violating a law and in his temper he flew to Chicago and proceeded to murder Frankie Castelletti. A long time associate and fellow Meggio member, Apollo, went to his aid and also saw his life lost in a skirmish which also saw four bodyguards fall in the line of duty, no doubt spurred on by the execution of their fellow professionals. Reports suggest he is being held by the government on charges of killing a Street Cleaner in the line of duty, for which the punishment is likely to be a long drawn out death. Street cleaners do an excellent and required job and to murder one of them over the loss of a poster is unacceptable. The Observer and its staff stand behind the decision and urge the general public to do the same. 'Kidnapping still at large across America ' Kidnapping, one of the perks of being a Made guy, is still at large across America. With so many of these button man operating in such a small area all looking for a quick fix it’s no surprise that so much occurs, but two particularly news instances made the paper. Prestance was attacked by a man and his entourage appearing to resemble Death Toll from near by Atlanta. In an exchange that lasted over 30 minutes shots were fired at Prestance and several kidnap attempts took place before Prestance moved cities with a dangerous wound to the stomach and leaving Mr. Toll with a significant wound to the arm. Allegedly the exchange was caused through Prestance lying, but other information is still unknown. More will be brought to you as it is known. Another instance was the attempted kidnap of New York citizen, ‘Truijen Jiri’. The attempt failed from La Madrina who was well within her rights to clean the unaffiliated citizen who moved to the streets to try and find more answers to the crime. 'More fall to the Ammo Man ' The ammo man claimed two more figures in the community over the weekend. The first to die was a Street Boss named Mr. Joka who was thought to be close to attracting the attention of the Godfather to hit Made. Flawless Assassin a Wise Guy also coming from Detroit also died to his gun. The Observer would like to offer it’s sympathies to friends and family. 'Lotto winner goes on spending spree ' The winning numbers for Saturday’s draw were ' 1, 10, 33, 35, 38, 43. ' Three winners were declared and informed of their winnings acquiring $5 million each in the process. One winner, editor of The Observer said this ‘I am delighted to have finally won. I feel something has been achieved here and I must commend the lottery on their efforts.’ When asked what he was going to spend his money on he looked rather amused to say the least ‘I’ve already spent it! I went to the stables last night and picked myself 8 specialist racing horse! I’m building a stables and intend to rival that ghastly Aldo DePalma fellow from Chicago.’ If you still do not play the lottery it is simple. Merely pick 5 lines of 6 numbers and send in $1 dollar per line to Portia and inform her when you do. 'Advertisement' Have you submitted your Grant Application yet? If not, what the hell are you waiting for?! The Committee Grant Foundation is there to help the community, but it cannot do that unless people are willing to apply and take an interest in the betterment of society. Submit your forms to Aphex, and with the help of Neo and Trinity you could receive up to $10 million dollars. It's happy hour every hour at 'The DePalma Lounge' in Chicago! Stop by for a quiet drink where business can be conducted in safety and privacy or even to escape the wife for a few hours. 'A NOTE FROM THE EDITOR: ' The editors of this edit would like to thank you all for reading it. This paper is only in the early stages of production, but if it gains support it can swiftly become part of your daily lives. If you would like to submit anything, be it an article of an idea for a future paper mail Adrian Mole or visit the Chicago offices.